Aoi Mibuomi
Aoi Mibuomi is a minor character in the spin-off series Kakegurui Twin. He's the former treasurer of the Student Council at Hyakkaou Private Academy and one of the main managers of the school festival. He also leads an association named Full-Bloom. Aoi is engaged to Sakura Miharutaki, a union arranged by their families. He appears to be a good guy at first, but shifts into the role of a major antagonist during the course of the story. Appearance Aoi has light brown short hair that seems to be a bit messy and blue eyes. He wears the standard male Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform with unbuttoned blazer. Personality Unlike most of the Student Council, Aoi seems is an opponent of the infamous housepet system, treating everyone with respect and equality. He is also generally laid back and friendly. Due to this, he's shown to despise Kirari Momobami and wants her out of the academy. Aoi appears very enthusiastic and motivating to people joning his group. He's a good gambler and can be quite intimidating when he gets serious during a match. Even though his actions appear to be motivated by good intentions at first, there are multiple moments where he is shown to be cunning and manipulative and even downright cold to Sakura Miharutaki, a very different personality from the one he usually shows to people around him. It is revealed that he is in fact, no-better-than any other council member and simply wants power for himself. He actually cares little about other people and simply uses them for his own benefits. He doesn't shy back from manipulating others into helping him and tries to build their trust. When they're no longer useful to him, Aoi ditches them immediately. Profile ''Kakegurui Twin'''' '' ]] Aoi is first seen playing a video game against Runa Yomozuki. He then jokes about her height, but in a friendly way. Sachiko Juraku then enters the room and mentions, that she found a student with talent. Worried, that Juraku would mess that student up, he decides to go and check her out. He arrives at her gambling den and he is greeted by Yukimi Togakushi and Tsuzura Hanatemari. to Full-Bloom]] He gambles with them and bets more and more money. They win, so they continue and Aoi actually saw through the trick in that Dice Game. Eventually, Mary Saotome is back and the two girls lose against Aoi. They have now lost a lot of money and it will be harder for them to free Tsuzura. Aoi notices this and announces they can keep the money, but that Mary has to work together with him. The whole gamble was a plan in order to get Mary Saotome to join him in defeating Kirari Momobami. Mary decides she has no choice, so she agrees to help Aoi. From then on, he works towards making her the new student council president. After Mary's victory at the Coupling Party, Aoi formally invites Mary to join his group called Full-Bloom. He organizes a party with the other members and various housepet students who are enthusiastic. Mary is still unsure if she wants to be a part of it though and asks him to give her more time to decide. Aoi initially looks at her with a cold stare, but quickly goes back to his friendly persona. He then tells her to take her time. But he also reminds her, that she can help Tsuzura by joining him. Aoi tries to manipulate her into joining him, but he's annoyed when she still doesn't quite want to. After the party, Sakura Miharutaki (Aoi's fiance and Full-Bloom councilor) asks him why he keeps trying to get Mary into their group. She disagrees with her involvement and wants her to stay out of it; moreover, she's secretly jealous of Aoi spending time with her. After speaking with Mikura Sado, Sakura decides to challenge Mary to a gamble; if she wins, she'll be accepted into Full-Bloom. Aoi has nothing against this dispute and lets the two gamble, while Sachiko acts as the dealer. But when Mary eventually wins, Aoi cruelly mocks Sakura in front of everyone for losing in such a critical moment and fires her on the spot. ]]Sakura is devastated and asks him if he also wants to break their engagement, but he coldly smiles and tells her he would never, but only because he'd get many benefits from marrying her. Mary, who has witnessed the entire exchange, harshly rejects his proposal to join Full-Bloom, saying she'd never want to be part of a group led by such a "vile asshole", which catches him off guard and he is shocked. He occasionally bumps into a girl named Ouri Shimiotsukiuri, who has a crush on him and he knows that, so he acts very nice towards her. After meeting and helping her in the library, she fell in love with him and swore to do anything for him. Now that Mary left him, Ouri is the next best option to use for his plans. One time, she came back to him, since she was desperate after losing to Mary. He does his best to cheer her up and uses her desperation to motivate her to beat Kirari. ]] Aoi also frequently sends Kurumi Kurume to Mary's gambling den in hopes of her manipulating Mary back to his side. It didn't quite work, but Aoi still doesn't want to give up, since Mary is such an incredible gambler. In the council room, he talks to Kirari and realizes that she knows about his plans. He then somewhat challenges her to a game and bets he'll be able to overthrow her. He also organized the school festival together with Sachiko. In it, all of the academy's clubs are opened up and have special gambles for the other students to play. Whichever club makes the most money is declared the winner. Aoi then meets up with the other Full-Bloom members. He also warns Naoko Ougatou & Houko Ougatou not to cross him again and he tells his followers to use the festival as a way to recruit more allies for him. Etymology *Aoi (葵) means "mallow". Category:Male characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Male Manga only Characters